


your Voice

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Despair, Loneliness, M/M, dark future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a short fic for a good friend ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Happy B-Day, hope you like this ;)

A storm is raging deep inside of me  
dark, malevolent and cruel  
I feel like, I can‘t escape fast enough  
just left with a glimpse of light  
fallen in utter despair  
  
Imprisoned by my deep emotions for you  
struggling, suffocating, yearning  
I hate and I love you  
I just can‘t decide what exactly  
you really mean to me right now  
  
Once there was light in my life  
now everything is draped in black  
my own heart is filled with evil  
I once thought, the light will surely kill me  
  
Yet left on my own as I wander around  
I can‘t forget what Igneel‘s son told me  
about Frosch, about me, about you  
actually a dry laugh escapes my lips right now  
this man never faced despair itself  
  
How ironic to now, the one man you idolized  
the one you were constantly talking about  
was able to make he start to think about hope  
to think about what the true essence of ,nakama‘ means  
shaking my head I approach now a trusted place  
  
 _ **„Rogue“**_  
  
somehow my name is echoing through the air  
I stop and my eye is widened  
this voice, I just can‘t believe it at all  
I‘d recognize it everywhere  
no matter where I go  
no matter how far I fall  
no matter how much I deprive  
I‘d always recognize this voice again  
  
because, the sound of your voice is actually my guidance  
through just the simple tone of it  
I‘m able to stand up and fight back  
because of your voice, I regain back my sanity  
your voice is what I need to stay safe


End file.
